


Kylux people would ship us

by ghosted_pixell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Implied Smut, M/M, Shipping, Smut, fandoms - Freeform, i guess, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosted_pixell/pseuds/ghosted_pixell
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A saying to Person B, “If real life was a fandom, people would ship us.” Bonus: Person A, never one to quit while they’re ahead, continues to say “There would be porn of us.” How Person B reacts is up to you.Also Phasma as person C overlooking, because I love her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and knew, of course Kylo Ren would at some point say this to Hux.

Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux are at the control bridge, deciding what act of evil to enact and where to do so. “Hey, Hux.” Kylo pipes up, grinning under his mask. 

“What do you want, Ren?” He sighs. “Can’t you see I’m working?”

“You’re just trying to come up with badass names for what is kind of the fourth death star.” Kylo says. Phasma begins to laugh, but silences herself when a stormtrooper looks at her in a confused way.

“Go on, Ren, what is it?”

“If real life was a fandom, I think people would definitely ship us.” Hux turns around sharply.

“What! Ship us, as in, ‘you’d be cute together’ ship us? That’s insane, I don’t even like you like that, or like you at all. Baka!” He splutters and shouts.

“Sir, I don’t quite believe it would be that type of ship.” Phasma whispers.

“She’s got a point, Hux. There would be porn of us.” Hux’s cheeks go as bright red as his hair, and he drags Kylo off of the bridge and to a corner of the corridor. “What the hell, General?”

“I ship us, whatever, as long as we can cut to the porn part.” He takes Kylo’s mask off and begins kissing him hard.

“Sure thing, Hux.”


End file.
